User talk:Birchwooda Treehug
Regarding this picture you uploaded for the Shadow of fear (monster) artlice http://gw.gamewikis.org/images/archive/e/e5/20070708200433!Shadow_of_Fear_(monster).jpg, your picture showed a herald of nightmares instead so I've reverted the picture back. I admit that it's an easy mistake to make with these ugly buggers. --Ckal Ktak 15:07, 8 July 2007 (CDT) :Aren't the Nightmares Mesmer creatures? Pity and I thought I got a good pic of one of the MM with minions. --Birchwooda Treehug 17:27, 8 July 2007 (CDT) ::Heralds of Nightmares are indeed the mesmer creatures. They looks like modified Ntouka Birds. --Ckal Ktak 02:34, 9 July 2007 (CDT) Dye Charts Just wanted to say your dye charts for the different weapon pages are awesome (and helpful). Keep up the good work :) —Vendetta411 01:38, 19 September 2007 (CDT) :Thank you. Good to know that I'm not the only one who thinks it's nice ;) The reason why I started it was that I was looking for something like that (even armor has it) but only few pictures were here, well I guess it was expensive before the dye preview window. ^^ --Birchwooda Treehug 11:57, 19 September 2007 (CDT) ::Agreed, they rock :).--Diddy Bow 18:25, 21 September 2007 (CDT) Grammar It's = it is. If you don't mean "it is", it's just "its" with no apostrophe. e.g., "its color is brown".--Carmine 02:41, 19 September 2007 (CDT) :Thank you for the hint. --Birchwooda Treehug 11:55, 19 September 2007 (CDT) Poke... Are you still alive? D: Jennalee 15:00, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :Aye, had a GW down... happens every now and then ^^ Couldn't be arsed to play ;) --Birchwooda Treehug 23:20, 2 December 2007 (UTC) A list for all skills... Difficult, try Index_of_skill_lists, you can find them by profession. RT | Talk 07:13, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :Great overview site, thank you. --Birchwooda Treehug 15:07, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Rise of the White Mantle The map you posted for the Rise of the White Mantle mission is awesome! I think it is the most well annotated map I have ever seen here. Thanks! Darthnice 04:43, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Anime I believe the plural of anime is still anime :P. So, what have you seen? Jennalee 01:45, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :Thank you for the correction. Back to anime, won't list all anime I've watched (jeez it's hard not to write anime's' XD), but may faves are: Beyond the Clouds (m), Voices of a distant Star (o), Full Metal Panic Fumoffu (s), Mononoke (m), Ayashi no Ceres (s), Tokyo Godfathers (m), Fullmetal Alchemist (s, reading the manga too), Planetes (s), Trigun (s), Rurouni Kenshin - Trust & Betrayal (o), Le Portrait de Petite Cossette (o), Trava - Fist Planet (o), The Girl Who Leapt Through Time (m), Paradise Kiss (s), Cowboy Bebop (s), Slayers (s, 1st season was the funniest), Neon Genesis Evangelion (s), Gundam Wing (s), Kare Kano (s), Kigeki (o), Whisper of the Heart (m), Honey & Clover 2 (s), Inuyasha (s, continuing with the manga), Ranma (s, not finished yet), One Piece (s), Death Note (s, not finished yet)... there are a lot more I like but that now were my faves ^^ And yours? key: m = movie, s = series, o = ova --Birchwooda Treehug 11:05, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::Heehee, I see you like Shinkai Makoto's works :P As for what I've seen, a lot - a lot of the usual mainstream and various things such as Bakumatsu Kikansetsu Irohanihoheto, Claymore, Ergo Proxy, Fruits Basket, Haibane Renmei, Kare Kano, Mushishi, NHK ni Youkoso!, Nodame Cantabile, Ouran High School, Planetes, Rurouni Kenshin - Trust & Betrayal <33, Seirei no Moribito, Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann (EPIC!), Tenkuu no Escaflowne, Utawarerumono, Zero no Tsukaima etc. some obviously enjoyed a lot more than others. I might just "borrow" that userbox :3 Jennalee 13:26, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :::Fruits Basket is cute too, aww the manga was sooo sweet (and the scanlations so bad *yuck*). First time I watched the anime I didn't like it because Tohru was so annoying XD Her naivety and everything - argh. But since the rest was pretty entertaining I watched it again after a while and laughed my arse off XD How Momo was singing in the hot spring - cuuute ^^ Mushishi is one anime I learnt to like aswell, first I thought it's boring because every ep had each own story. But at the end I was really sad that there were no more eps :'( I hope for a 2nd season. Claymore was kinda standard stuff. Only thing that impressed me were the eyes, well and Claire in general (and Tessa). There's one anime that most people like and I got it recommended by a good anime-loving friend who actually has a good taste, but I personally dislike it very much... that is Elfen Lied ^^ Really been a while since I watched something so stupid and a total failure in target audience. Ah well, I won't get started now XD Some day I'll watch it again and maybe my opinion changes. Ghibli has lot of good stuff too (but also some lame stuff, like their recent movie Ged Senki), like Porco Rosso, think it's uncommon too. Chihiro and Grave of the Fireflies are good too. Makoto's last movieproject (5cm) was great too (as usual) but after Hoshi no Koe and Beyond the Clouds it was nothing new and I didn't even like the ending much :( But his landscapes and backgrounds are always so amazing and the emotions and moods the films give off... sugoi, I'm often stunned. Trava is something off the mainstream too. Only few people know it. I like funny stuff, because that's most entertaining. Stuff like Death Note is an exception there. I read the manga before and when I heard that it's being animated I stopped reading it (I prefer anime) and the anime is great too (so far) ^^ Well, now I got totally lost in the anime topic and wrote too much XD Merry Christmas and stuff --Birchwooda Treehug 15:16, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :Death note series finished a while ago. I watched the live action movie too. I won't spoil it for you :) (no, I dont know Japanese. When watching the movie I just made my own lines)-- 13:37, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::now@Jenalee: I finished Ouran High school series also, its a great series, I watched some of the tengen anime too, ur right, its fucking epic.-- 13:42, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, have all eps, just didn't continue watching XD At home I found old vhs tapes with X-Files eps on them and they got me hooked again -.- I'm dl'ing the X-Files seasons now (while I'm also still busy watching Buffy). Somehow I suddenly had the urge to watch old tv series :x Is the DN movie good? Dl'ed two of them but didn't start watching them, need to finish the anime before. But talking about live action stuff, am watching the Kimi wa Pet drama and somehow it's not so sweet in real than in the manga. Heard the Hana Kimi story has made it to a tv drama too, anyone watched that? Merry Christmas to you too.--Birchwooda Treehug 15:16, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :Ya the live action movie is pretty cool, Just that i dun know japanese. -- 15:54, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::Heehee, sorry for replying so late... I don't usually read manga, probably out of sheer laziness but sometimes you just have to - like with Kenshin when they never animated the revenge arc. Needless to say, I stayed up until 5 am finishing that xD. I do find the manga storylines to be more sensible and better than the anime ones when they have been adapted - usually they aren't totally faithful to them. As for the anime you discussed, Fruits Basket I didn't particularly like - it just didn't catch on for me I guess. I'm reaaally hoping for a second season of Mushishi too >.< or maybe I just have to start reading, heehee... Claymore was alright I guess - watchable and fast paced. I especially enjoyed Theresa's story. It, however, had plenty of things I disliked, I guess (*cough* Raki *cough* - if there's a more annoying kid than Shinji, this guy in the anime certainly makes the grade.) such as RAKI NOT DYING at any stage along the way and the circumstances behind The Organisation not being explained such as who controls them, why the Claymores don't all just boycott them given their lives are treated as disposable, where the demons came from and how it will end etc. A second season could probably explain all this but no, no second season planned -_-. :::Ghibli's older works such as Nausicaa, Princess Mononoke and Grave of the Fireflies I enjoyed but I not so much their newer works (Chihiro, Howls Moving Castle). I have Porco Rosso but I haven't watched that yet so I guess i should get to it. Ged Senki was one I was especially looking foward to when I heard it was going to be screened - I had read the books it was to be based on and thoroughly enjoyed them (except for the third). I was looking foward to a Ghibli adaption of the story. Then I read the reviews about how they butchered it and that killed any desire to get the film. :::Makoto's works always seem to have the same basic storyline and yea, after watching both Beyond the Clouds and Voices of a Distant Star, it gets old. Very quickly. It is true though his works are very beautiful but I wished he'd do them with a different story :( :::I have no idea what Trava is but I suppose I should look it up heehee :) Death Note I stopped watching at ep 7 - I should really finish it since if I don't, I'd have it all spoiled pretty much. I heard though it starts out superb then when that girl gets introduced, the story starts going downhill :(.. :::X-files gives me the creeps xD. I remember when I was young and we used to live in a different suburb, another kid, my neighbour used to come over and we'd play, or I'd go over to their house. One time, we were watching it and we screamed out heads off every time this yellow-eyes guy came onto the screen heehee xD.. We didn't really try watching anymore after that lol. Eventually though, they moved away so that was the end of that :( :::@Feardrake: heehee Gurren is truly epic! Did you see the Welsh Flag redesign contest run by that newspaper (can't remember which, some newspaper in the UK) by any chance? Most popular flag as voted by the users was the Union Jack with the Gurren Brigade symbol superimposed. They called that winning design a "stylised dragon" xDxD. Also, if you're going to watch Nodame check out the live action too (rofls@Masumi-chan). :::...and yea, a very late happy new year :d Jennalee 13:27, 4 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Ya I havent watched in a while :( . -- 16:36, 6 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Just watched the rest of Dennou Coil marathon style last night and slept through the stinkin' hot day xD whee - somewhat similar in theme to Haibane Renmei if you've watched that but a much different (and IMO, very original take on virtual reality) setting. I think it's an original work, anime only but I'm not sure, might have to search ^_^ Jennalee 10:09, 10 January 2008 (UTC) White Moa How did you make the white moa picture have no background. I know its a dumb question but I want to know :) Kunpapa 16:27, 6 January 2008 (UTC) :Rendered I think RT | Talk 16:29, 6 January 2008 (UTC) ::Or photosouped the background off. --- -- (s)talkpage 17:26, 6 January 2008 (UTC) :::Nothing did I do to it. It's a tamed White Moa in the building with the Zaishen Chest in it, on the Nameless Isle. It's so dark in it, it's perfect for taking pictures with almost black background. --Birchwooda Treehug 18:24, 6 January 2008 (UTC) wow, now that you say that I can see the background. Kunpapa 03:33, 10 January 2008 (UTC) unattributed image Image copyright problem Thank you for uploading your images. GuildWiki takes copyright very seriously, and the images you have supplied may be missing information on its copyright status. The images will be deleted after 7 days, unless the copyright status is determined for the license and the source of the images. Please review GuildWiki:Image use policy and add a copyright tag to their image description page. Please browse through your images and correctly tag them. Further details can be found at GuildWiki:Image license guide. Your uploaded image history can be found here. Thank you for your cooperation. -- Gwiki Community }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} 20:25, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :You mayn't know where that image came from, other than being a screenshot, but the tag is for Guild Wars screen caps, so you can't use that one :s Jam ster 16:55, 17 March 2008 (UTC) ::It would probably fall under the category of fair use. Check Guildwiki:Image license guide for the template and instructions. 17:00, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :::Ah thanks. I edited two of my pictures. Have a problem with a third: http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Image:Anime_eye.png - the original (http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Image:Anime_eye.svg) has CC-BY-SA as license type and I don't know how to add it here. --Birchwooda Treehug 19:04, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Image copyright problem Thank you for uploading your images. GuildWiki takes copyright very seriously, and the images you have supplied may be missing information on its copyright status. The images will be deleted after 7 days, unless the copyright status is determined for the license and the source of the images. Please review GuildWiki:Image use policy and add a copyright tag to their image description page. Please browse through your images and correctly tag them. Further details can be found at GuildWiki:Image license guide. Your uploaded image history can be found here. Thank you for your cooperation. -- Gwiki Community }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} RT | Talk 14:47, 22 March 2008 (UTC) :Not being of any help, are ya? Just read the sentence right above your post >.> --Birchwooda Treehug 15:28, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Image enhancement I've seen your work and I'd like to offer a suggestion - not enhancing your images so much or not at all. The problem with this is the more you enhance them, the more they get away from what they typically look like ingame, and how they started when the screenshot was first taken. The aim of this wiki is to try and document as accurately as possible things ingame, and images that are greatly enhanced don't accurately represent how things look ingame. If you're going to touch things up, could you at least tone it done a little? Jennalee 00:19, 25 March 2008 (UTC)